Coherent Convergence
by Samael's Shadow
Summary: Many universes are converging on one point, Babylon 5, and no one knows why. They will have to stop it before every reality is merged into one.
1. Chapter 1

The Coherent Convergence

Disclaimer: You are reading Fan Fic, enough said. But I will give props to the original writers who started this idea in 1996. They had a good idea that then was subjected to death by committee. Then it was taken by Samael 3 so he could spout hateful bile with it. I have decided to write the original idea in a way that can be enjoyed by the readers.

The original Convergence is on web . archive .org under sfcreators .com /Convergence

Samael 3's so called work is on this site under the title Infinite Convergence.

Felt that they should get the proper credit for inspiring this work.

oxoxoxoxo

Garabaldi rolled out of bed and considered his itinerary for the day. There was the researcher that he was meeting with to discuss his project that had been draining money from Edgars-Garabaldi Corp for over ten years. The promise of that much free energy was hard to pass up though. So here he was, back on Babylon 5. Leis had opted out of joining him for one more trip to the station, since she was just starting to get a handle on running the huge corporation.

With Earth a biological no-go zone, Mars had to expand its livable area or the human race would become just one more drifter society like the Markab. All the colonies only made up about half a billion people. And while still enough to survive, without a home system that would quickly start to lose their cultural identity.

After that he had lunch with Lockley, and then another scientist to meet with. Some crack pot who claimed to be able to shield a person from any form of telepathic probe. The only problem was that he needed government approval since the telepath war had resulted in the dissolution of the Psi Corp. Dr. Jennings had known of Garabaldi's sever distaste for telepaths and asked him for help, given the corporation's connections within the New Human Government. Michael had to admit that the idea did have promise, but telepathy was unpredictable and adaptive.

oxoxoxoxo

Ben had been having a bad day. While not his worst, it came close. This idea to have a convention of the greatest creative minds from across the Alpha Quadrant did seem like a good idea at the time, but now that it had been going on for a few days he was wondering what had sounded so good about it. The lull in the fighting had been good for the station, allowing everyone to settle in after the brief occupation.

The dominion had left the place in a right state of disrepair when they fled from the system for the relative safety of Cardisian space. But a week of constant repairs had finally restored the station to it's previous well run down condition. Now he was looking forward to a little rest before the next crisis arrived.

But the altercations seemed to happen every five minutes with so many vast intellects in the same place. He was tempted to have Odo and Bashier do a paper on the subject after this was all over, but the chief of security would probably strangle him at the mention.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the com, "Ops to Sisko."

"Go ahead Dax." He sighed.

"Sorry to bother you Ben, but we have something odd going on here." Jadzia said.

"Could you be any more vague old man?" Sisko let a grin pull at the corner of his mouth.

"It seems that the subspace threshold around the station is starting to fracture." The concern in her voice was obvious.

"What appears to be the cause?" Ben asked, his previous amusement totally forgotten.

"I can't pinpoint any one originating location. It's almost as though the entire station is resonating the signal."

"I'm on my way. Go to yellow alert and let Odo know. This may be something the Dominion left behind." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door as the circuit closed.

oxoxoxoxo

"Uh boss," Seamus Harper's voice called over the comm, "We seem to be having a problem."

Dylan sighed, "Could you be anymore vague Mr. Harper?"

"We appear to be picking up a tesseract reaction, but the pattern is all wrong."

"I thought you dismantled that damn thing?" Dylan said as he changed direction to head for the bridge.

"I did boss, and this appears to be coming from something else. The intersection points are stable."

"So what are we looking at?"

"I'm also picking up some inconsistencies in the readings from the internal sensors. It looks like parts of the ship are missing, and others are just wrong."

A hologram appeared beside Captain Hunt and walked with him through the corridors, "My internal diagnostics show no problems with shipboard systems. But I can not dispute what Seamus is saying. The tesseract detectors are totally pegged out. Also the engines seem to be off-line. It happened at the same time as the odd reactions, so they may be connected."

"Okay, transmit a warning to avoid this place until we can sort this thing out. And Harper, get down to the lab and make sure that machine is actually dismantled. I'll be on the bridge in a moment."

oxoxoxoxo

In an unreality, somewhere between the spaces of the universe and the times they inhabit, four beings existed around a game board. The game might have been called chess, except new levels were appearing at random, with connections existing between different locations on each. All the boards also held thousands of pieces, seeming to be carved from marble, moving of their own accord.

One of the beings transmitted its thoughts, "The Continuum can no longer just sit back and allow these mortals to ruin everything."

Another agreed, "Indeed Q, but this now goes far beyond our ability to control. With so many realities intersecting, the energy necessary would cause the Continuum to implode."

The third put in, "If we do nothing then all of these realities, including ours, could be lost."

The last entity finally thought, "Since I have by far the most experience with these lessers, then I can tell you that all we need to do is steer these beings in the right direction and they will likely solve the problem for us. All we need to worry about is shoring up the walls of the Continuum against any possible breach."

The second answered, "Very well, you will handle the lesser. But be sure that you succeed, or there may not be a place for you to return to."

oxoxoxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it. This is simply the beginning, but don't expect frequent updates as this is only a side project for me and life has a way of getting in the way. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I am allowing anonymous reviews, so feel free to speak your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Coherent Convergence Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You are reading Fan Fic, enough said.

"Michael," Captain Lochley said in a flat voice, "How are you, this morning?"

"Not too bad," Garabaldi said as he stepped onto the lift, "Just too many appointments."

"I hope this won't be like last time." Lochley chided.

Garabaldi chuckled, "I don't think so. Both of these guys can explain what they're trying to do in plain English. And neither project involves life or death. Besides, we paid for all the damage last time and even upgraded some of your systems."

"Yeah, you did. But it still left us with way more wear and tear on the fusion reactor. We are looking at having to shot the thing down for routine maintenance twenty percent sooner than projected. And this will be worse than a normal round of repairs. So if you don't mind, I would like it if you would keep anything too strange off my station."

Michael let the commander wind down and then started, "I appreciate that you had some undue damage from that whole thing last time. But I can promise that none of the current projects are in the least of ways dangerous. In fact one of them might be of some use to you. Some idea for cheap energy, even cheaper than fusion."

"Whatever Michael. Just as long is it doesn't turn the station inside out." The lift stopped and Lochley walked away, still agitated from the conversation.

Garabaldi chuckled again at his ability to annoy the station commander and said, "Zocalo." The doors closed and the lift moved on, taking him to his first meeting.

oxoxoxoxo

"So Dax, what's happening?" Sisko said as he walked into Ops.

"Something very odd Benjamin." The attractive brown-haired woman said as she moved to another station. "I've started a full scan of subspace in the area, even asked for some help from the alliance ships out there."

"On screen" Sisko said.

The science officer tapped a few controls and the main viewer came to life, displaying a spiraling pattern, working through the outer strata of subspace domains and culminating on one reality buried deep in the infinite possibilities of subspace dimensions. "This is still only a partial scan, due to the vast number of subspace realities. But the fractures are quite pronounced. They begin in this reality," She highlighted the center of the pattern, "And radiate outward, even beyond our own reality." The connecting pathway between the central reality and their own was highlighted, then their reality, and finally the three branching pathways that radiated from them, out into the multiverse.

Sisko watched as the display filled in as more information was integrated into the graphic. "What could be causing something like that?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I put a request through to the science council for any help they can provide, but they don't may not be of much help." She said.

"What about all of those scientists that have been giving us headaches for days? Are any of them subspace specialists?" Kira asked, pulling up a roster of the aforementioned guests.

After a moment to cross reference the list Jadzia said, "Three of them do have extensive backgrounds in subspace theory. I'll have Odo round them up and bring them here."

"Good. Maybe they can help us to understand what's going on here." Just as he finished speaking the intruder alert sounded through the deck.

oxoxoxoxo

Just short of the bridge of the Andromeda Ascendant, Captain Dylan Hunt came to a sudden stop as a man appeared before him with a bright flash of light.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" The heavy worlder asked, reaching for his force lance.

"Chill muscle man. You know, from this existence I do see the resemblance." The man said. "But no matter. You are about to be transported to a weird place. Or let me say, a weird place by your standards. You may be able to get back, but not immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But who are you, and how do you know this?" Dylan replied.

"Call me Q. And I know everything." Q responded.

"Sure. So how do I stop it?"

"Not entirely sure, but you'll figure something out."

The surface of the hallway began to shift and warp around Hunt. "What's happening?"

"I can't hold you here anymore, but don't worry, you'll survive the experience." Hunt vanished, leaving the hallway as it had always been.

oxoxoxoxo

"Who is he?" The head of security asked.

"I'm not sure." Bashir said. "But he does have some genetic modifications. Most of which are considered illegal in the Federation."

"Judging by his uniform and his method of arrival he's not from around here." Sisko said.

Dylan Hunt swam through the murkiness clouding his consciousness, following the voices he could here. He felt like he had been dismantled slowly by Harper's teleporter and not put back together properly. He moaned and twisted, "Rommie report."

"I'm sorry, But there is no one here by that name." Odo said, in his usual gravely voice.

Hunt's eyes shot open and he glanced around, not recognizing the room he was in. "Where am I and who are you people?"

Ben stepped forward, saying soothingly, "I'm Benjamin Sisko and you are on Deep Space 9. What can you tell us about how you got here?"

"I've never heard of Deep Space 9. What sector is that in?" Hunt asked, trying to keep control of the situation.

Suddenly the door to Sickbay opened to reveal Dax coming in with a PAD tucked under her arm. She said as she approached, "Benjamin, I think I can explain where he's from." She paused as she caught his eye and nodded, "Good to see you awake."

Sisko took the pad and quickly scanned the information. "So he is from one of the realities that are farther out on the spiral than we are. Any idea how to send him back?"

Dax shook her head, "'Fraid not, the links appear to be one way, at least as far as physical matter is concerned." She smiled at Hunt and said, "So, since we're stuck with each other, why don't you tell us what you can."

Dylan relaxed slightly, and sighed. "So that's what Q meant."

"How do you know Q?" Odo asked, his instincts automatically reacting to the mention of the powerful being.

"He showed up just before I got pulled here. My name is Dylan Hunt, High Guard Captain of the Commonwealth Battleship Andromeda." Hunt recounted the last things he could remember before waking up here.

"Interesting." Sisko said.

"I'd say. If Q was unable to hold onto Captain Hunt, that could mean a problem that even the Continuum can't handle. This could be bad." Jadzia said.

"Define, Bad." Odo said.

"If the patterns indicated by subspace scans are correct it would indicate that everything is flowing toward one central reality. If the effect continues the realities could merge into one single universe, causing incalculable damage in the process. Bad like that, Constable." Julian said.

oxoxoxoxo

Michael Garabaldi went to his first appointment, dreading the endless technical detail he was about to be subjected to. He didn't have anything against scientists in general, most of them were just trying to make a living at what they were good at, just like him. But, just once, he would love to have one that could open his mouth without making him feel inadequate.

The lift doors opened and , for a moment, Michael was reminded of his favorite game a few years ago. He missed Talia, she was a good person to be around, and not too bad looking. He smiled and pushed off the back wall, heading for the meeting.

Spotting the young scientist he had spoken with many times he called out, "Dr. Brenner."

The blond man looked up from the salad he was eating between pages of the most recent technical manual he could get his hands on. "Mr. Garabaldi," He said in return, rising, "It is so nice of you to come all this way to meet me. I know this place is not exactly a favorite of yours."

"You could say that," Michael answered, sitting down across the small table. "And I also don't like people spying on me."

Brenner held up his hands defensively, "I meant nothing by it. I just wanted to know about my new boss, and you have a rather colorful profile on the open nets."

Garabaldi frowned, "Can't fault you there. I did the same thing when Lochley showed up." He shook his head and motioned for the waitress. After he placed his order he continued, "So what is this super hush hush generator we have been spending ten million credits a year on?"

"I think I will like working for you Mr. Garabaldi. Right to the point. Yes." The scientist pulled a small black box out of his duffel bag and set it on the table. "This, is the future of power production."

Michael was unimpressed. He looked the indistinct box over and a feral smile appeared on his face, "I hope you can prove that a bread box can do what you claim."

Brenner chuckled, "This little box can produce enough power to run this entire station and the jump gate outside. And still have enough energy left over to run some of the ships as well." He pulled a device out of his pocket and plugged it into a hidden port on the side of the device. The display lit up and he pulled up an output meter, turning it so that his boss could see it.

Garabaldi whistled, "That looks impressive. Even if a tenth of what you are claiming is true it could revolutionize ship construction, at the least. No longer having to build large fusion reactors for power. But how does it work, and how dangerous is it?"

Brenner smiled, "I'll answer your questions backwards. First it is completely safe, and poses no danger to anyone. As it is totally contained within this small area. Secondly, it uses a modification of hyperdrive technology to open small portals to alternate dimensions and bleed a small bit of energy off of them."

"Yeah, I remember a report from Earth Gov about five years ago about something like this. But there's was gonna be much larger." Michael said.

"That is exactly the problem. Once you exceed a certain size the reaction grows unstable, eventually breaking containment and destroying everything around it before it collapses in on itself. This on the other hand is microscopic holes, tapping small amounts of power, several thousand times a second. The resulting output is as stated."

Garabaldi scratched the top of his bald head and shrugged, "I have to admit that I don't understand the principles you are working with here. But I know some people that do. If you don't mind, I would like to have them take a look at this and see what they think."

Brenner produced a data crystal and handed it over, saying, "Not at all. Please take as long as you need."

He was interrupted by a bright flash of light from the other side of the restaurant. As their vision cleared, they could make out the form of a man holding what was unmistakably a gun, waving it around and screaming in English, "Stay away. What did you do to me?"

Michael walked slowly toward the new arrival, gesturing in a calming manner and saying, "Just take it easy now. Nobody here's gonna hurt you."

The man focused on Garabaldi and said, "I'm Lensman Jacob Reynolds, I demand to be directed to the nearest Galactic Police representative."

Garabaldi blinked, "I have no idea what a Lensman is and I have never even heard of the Galactic Police. But maybe we can go see the station commander."

Reynolds nodded, holstering his DeLameter and following the bald man. Michael thought, 'I just know she is going to blame this on me.'

oxoxoxoxo

Here's the second chapter, some realities start spilling.


End file.
